I'm Yours
by the houses that were forgotten
Summary: Ponyboy reflects on how him and Steve got together. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Boy/boy slash. I don't own anything. This story is posted on my account on Mibba as well. so I did not steal it.


"Anyone home?" I looked up from my homework on the kitchen table when I heard my boyfriends shout. "In here, Steve!" I shouted back, smiling to myself. I heard footsteps coming to kitchen before two strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up. I smiled and turned around in his embrace.

Steve's face was sweaty from the hot Tulsa sun and had a few grease marks on his cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his while running my hands through his greased up hair. He smiled into our kiss before pulling away; giving me a series of small kisses before pulling back completely. "Hey." I said untangling myself from him. He smiled back and set me down.

"How was school?" I gave him a look, "You were there with me!" I said sitting back down to finish my English assignment. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Yes, but I only saw you at lunch and in between classes." "True, but I told you about each class while you walked me to my next one." I told him feeling amused. I knew Steve only asked because he wanted to start a conversation, we had been going out for three months but it was still hard sometimes to start a conversation between us.

"Can't I try and talk to my boyfriend?" He asked looking at me exasperated. I grinned at him, "Of course you can." I murmured, lifting my head to accept a kiss. When he pulled back he gestured to my homework, "You almost done?" I nodded; writing down an answer.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." He nodded and walked into the living room. I heard him turn on the TV to a show he probably wasn't watching. I jotted down a few more answers and was finished. I packed my stuff into my bag and stood up, stretching.

I walked into the living room to see Steve sprawled on the couch and looked at him pointedly. He glanced up, caught my look, and immediately dropped on leg on the floor and opened his arms. I smiled to myself and settled in his arms on my side and tucking my head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around me securely and I smiled into his chest. I knew cuddling probably wasn't Steve's favorite thing to do but I loved being wrapped in his arms; I always felt safe.

I remember when me and Steve got together, we had been making snide comments at each other all day so when we were accidentally left alone (I think the gang did it on purpose) we had a screaming match. Finally Steve gave me a look and started to stride towards me determinedly. I back up a little, my temper may outrank Steve's but he was a little scarier, he had never hit me before but that look- and he kissed me. I was really shocked, Steve Randle, Soda's best friend, the guy, I thought, hated me, was kissing me.

He pulled back and looked at me stricken, "Pony, Pony I'm sorry. I-I" and then he ran out. He didn't come back round for another week, which was probably for the best as I had to sort out my thoughts. I didn't like Steve romantically, I knew that, but I liked the feel of his lips on mine, and when he had his arms around me briefly, oh it was wonderful. I don't know, maybe I could give him a shot.

When he started coming around again he looked determined not to talk about what happened and completely avoided me. He avoided me so much I didn't even see him at the DX. Finally I decided to corner him, when I knew him and Soda were at work I walked to the gas station.

"Hey Soda, is Steve here?" I asked my brother even though I knew the answer. He looked at me concerned, he knew what happened; I had told him in hope of advice. He slowly nodded and dropped his voice to a whisper, "He's in the back." I nodded and walked to the back, I can do this, I took a deep breath and opened the door that led to Steve.

He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard me come in and went white, "Pon-"I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He made a noise of surprise and I pulled back before he could react. He looked so confused that I had to let out a slight giggle, he heard and glared at me a little but his face still shown confusion.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me and I sobered up. "Because I want to try, I'm not saying I'm in love with you, but I could see myself loving you." I let out a breath I had been holding since I had started talking. There, everything was out on the table, now it was up to Steve.

I noticed him looking at me strangely and arched an eyebrow, "You're serious?" He asked looking like he was holding his breath too. I barely had time to nod before he was attacking my lips and encasing me in his arms. I smiled and kissed back, "So does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" I asked pulling back slightly. He whispered a quick "yes" and then we were kissing again.

When air became too important we pulled back and looked at each other before Steve swooped down and pressed a kiss to my cheek a breathed, "God, I love you so much, Pony." I just smiled and pecked his lips, I couldn't honestly say I love him yet, but I couldn't wait until I could.

"What are you thinking about?" I blinked and looked up at Steve, "What?" He gave me an amused look, "You've been zoned out for ten minutes now, Pone." I grinned at him sheepishly, "I was thinking about how we got together." He smiled at that, "I honestly though you would hate me." He said making me reach up and cup his face, "You couldn't be farther from the truth." I said and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, so someone pointed out that my stories were a little hard to read and needed some work so I am currently going to be revising this and my other story with the help of said person. I am taking requests for drabbles and short stories, I will consider doing any pairing, I prefer slash but might do het if requested. If you give me a back ground, and stuff like that I might even do an OC so feel free to request anthing! Hope you enjoy my story and happy reading!:)


End file.
